The start of something new
by Schrijvertje
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin where friends ( or even something more) when they where younger. When they loose contact with eachother, they can't seem to forget about eachother. What happens when one day their paths cross again? Disclaimer: This is a Bagginshield story. Pairing is M&M and I'd like to rate it M for possible adult scenes. You have been warned ;)
1. Not a stranger at all

**Hi,**

**This story is a request from vampygurl402.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. All credit goes to Tolkien.  
** **Pairing M&M. May contain slash and adult scenes. So if you are not comfortable with that. Don't read this story.  
****  
Enjoy reading.**

* * *

The hobbit sat on the bed in his room, surrounded by the stone walls the entire mountain existed out.

Next to him were the few belongings he had gathered over the years he had lived in Erebor.

He sighed deeply as his gaze swept over the empty walls for the last time, then got to his feet and picked up his few belongings from the bed.

His parents were waiting for him in the main hall, waiting for him to come back home with them, waiting for him to leave everything he had grown to love over the years behind.

' So, this is goodbye then?' A low, but familiar voice asked.

Bilbo turned around, a sad smile twitching up his lips a little when his eyes met the warm blue ones of his favorite dwarf, who was standing in the doorway.

' I guess so.' He replied softly, hoping his voice wouldn't break. ' I don't have much of a choice, do I? They finally found me.'

The dwarf smiled as he walked further into the room. ' You finally can go home.'

Bilbo sighed while he putted his belongings back on the bed. ' I don't even remember what it looks like, you know. How can I call it home when I don't know what to expect?'

' You know well enough what you are going to find there, Bilbo.' He replied, his gaze never leaving the halfling's face. ' I remember how you used to tell us stories about the Shire when you first got here. How you loved the plants, the trees, the warm and cozy hole you lived in. And how you hated the cold and joyless halls of our mountain. You should be glad to get out of here.'

' I learned to love those cold and joyless halls, just like I started to love all of you dwarfs.' Bilbo said, rubbing his eyes to remove the tears which blurred his vision. ' You became my family and Erebor became my home. I will miss you lot, Thorin.'

' It will indeed, be strange to wander through these halls without you.' Thorin sighed, pulling the halfling against him and holding him in a tight embrace. ' I will miss you too, Bilbo.'

The halfling buried his face against the dwarf's chest, letting his tears stream freely now the goodbye was so close.

' I'm ruining your shirt.' He sobbed as he saw the stains his tears had left.

' Never mind, it's just a shirt.' Thorin said, wiping away the remaining tears on the hobbit's cheek. ' I have something I'd like to give you. Something you can remember me by.'

' Like I ever could forget the most reckless, stubborn, caring and charming dwarf that walks middle earth.' Bilbo replied, but he felt flattered just the same.

Thorin grinned as he took something out of his pocket, then opened his hand to reveal a golden necklace with an emerald stone at its end, engraved with the royal sign of Erebor.

' It matches with your eyes.' He pointed out while he putted the necklace around the halfling's neck. ' Just like I thought it would.'

' It's beautiful.' Bilbo replied startled, looking up at the dwarf in pure adoration. ' But I don't have anything to give you.'

' There's no need to.' Thorin said grinning. ' How could I ever forget the most clumsy, friendly and loyal hobbit that walks middle earth.'

Bilbo felt his cheeks color by the blood that ran through his veins rapidly, like always happened when the dwarf kind of complimented him.

' You'll always be on my mind, Bilbo.' Thorin softly continued as he quickly caressed the halfling's cheek.' Like you always will have a special place in my heart.'

With that, the dwarf turned around and started for the door, his view blurry by the tears welling up in his eyes. Tears he didn't want the halfling to see.

' Thorin, wait.' Bilbo said, going after the dwarf, not wanting him to leave just yet.

Thorin stopped, blinking a few times to get rid of those bloody tears, before he turned around to face the halfling.

' I do have something to give you.' Bilbo said, moving closer to the dwarf, his voice hoarse.

Thorin looked at him in wonder, what was it Bilbo could so quickly have come up with?

Bilbo softly pulled at the dwarf's beard, making him bend over a little before he planted his lips on Thorin's.

' With that, I gave you my heart.' Bilbo softly declared as he pulled away. ' And with that, Thorin Oakenshield, my prince under the mountain, I bid you farewell.' 

* * *

Thorin stood at a window which gave sight over the land around Erebor, watching the three little dots in the distance getting smaller and smaller.

With every step the halfling took away from him, he felt his heart break a little more.

His cheeks where wet from the tears, tears that didn't want to stop flowing.

And when Bilbo disappeared out of his sight entirely, his already bleeding heart broke into a million pieces.

He got startled when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he hadn't expected someone to be near. But when he looked around and saw it was only Dwalin, he smiled a little.

If there was anyone who could see him in a weak moment, it would be Dwalin.

' Don't worry lad.' Dwalin said, his hand still firmly on the other's shoulder. ' If he is truly your one, someday your paths will cross again.' 

* * *

**50 years later…**

The heath of the warm summer day got washed away by the rain, pouring down out of the clouded sky.

There wasn't much to see on the deserted roads of the Shire, most hobbits sat inside their cozy holes, hiding away from the rain.

The one tavern the Shire had, was crowded though, packed with travelers who got surprised when the rain started.

Nevertheless there was one who left the tavern, holding his cloak above his head to protect him from the rain since it was still too warm to put it on.

Not that it helped much, his grey shirt got drenched within the minute and the water was already finding its way into his long black hair with strands of silvery grey.

He didn't mind getting wet, he only cared for finding a place to spend the night.

The tavern had delivered him food and ale, but a place to sleep they couldn't give him, they were full for the night.

So now there he was, knocking on the doors of random hobbit holes, searching for a halfling who might let him in.

Without much success, he got the door slammed into his face multiple times, but mostly they didn't even open.

Not that he blamed them for it, he was, after all , not the kind of being a halfling would let in, especially not at night.

Not since he was a good head bigger than the average hobbit and his rough eying appearance worked frightening on them.

He had however, expected the hobbits from the Shire to be more hospitable or at least friendly towards strangers.

He had known a hobbit once, the halfling even had lived with his kin for a few years, back when he was still a dwarfling, young and reckless.

That halfling had been the most friendly and loyal friend anyone could wish for.

Unfortunately enough they had lost contact when his parents came to get him and although he had wanted to visit that certain hobbit over the years, he had no idea where he lived.

His heart still ached a little when he thought about the halfling, he had been young when he met him but he liked to believe he had been old enough to know what love was. The halfling actually had stolen his heart.

He had been furious at his parents when he found out they had send word to the halfling's parents he lived with them. They had taken the hobbit away from him, they had taken his one true love from him.

The only comfort he had gotten where the words from Dwalin, that if the halfling truly was his one, their paths would cross again.

But until that day, it still hadn't happened.

Occasionally he dreamt about him, dreams which always made him wake up with a smile on his face until he realized the halfling had been gone for years.

With the bronze curls of his hobbit still burned on his vision, he firmly knocked on the next door three times.

' Good evening, I'm sorry...' He started when the door opened, then stopped when he saw who had opened the door.

The being in front of him was not a stranger at all. 

* * *

Bilbo Baggins sat in his favorite chair by the fire place, however it wasn't on, the day had been way to warm to start a fire.

He was lazily enjoying a book, one that told about dwarfs who tried to steal back their stolen kingdom and it's treasures.

Bilbo loved these kind of books, full of adventure, fighting, treasures and courageous dwarfs. His love for those books came from the Took side of his family, they always had been adventures.

He himself had a lack of courage, which restrained him from going on an adventure himself. It would be the Baggins side who took care of that.

He was a Baggins more than he was a Took, although that had been different when he was young.

In his younger years he had been adventures, he even had built a raft once to sail the river.

His rafting adventure hadn't went exactly as planned though, the stream had caught his raft and had carried him down the river for days before it finally hit shore again.

By the time he had realized where he was, he had been surrounded by dwarfs, eleven to be exact.

He had lived with them for a few years, until his parents had found him and took him back home.

In those years they had become his friends and they had been his family.

He still remembered all their names, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bofur,Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin , Balin, Kili, Fili and the one he had adored most, Thorin.

Thorin, who had been prince of Erebor, with whom he had explored the kingdom's halls and with whom he had dug through the piles of gold and jewels to find the perfect courting gifts for each other, just as a game.

Thorin, who had stolen his heart and never gave it back.

He had loved that reckless dwarf with his entire heart and he still did, even though he hadn't heard from him since he had left Erebor.

He had heard stories though, stories about the dragon Smaug, who had stolen Erebor from the dwarfs, not long after he had left.

Knowing his prince wasn't in Erebor anymore, made him clueless about his whereabouts, he even didn't know if he was still alive.

Bilbo got startled out of his daydream when he heard three hard knocks on his door, getting aware he had been absently playing with his necklace the entire time.

Wondering who could be at his door at this hour, he got up and went to open the door.

' Good evening, I'm sorry...' A low but strong and quite familiar voice started, then silenced.

Bilbo's jaw dropped when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at him, eyes he hadn't been able to forget about in all those years.

' Well by Merlin's beard.' 

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it.  
****Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Schrijvertje**


	2. To see you again

**Hi,**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews and story alerts. I never thought anyone would actually take the time to read the story... :P  
So, here comes the adultery. Don't say I didn't warn you... ;)**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

_' Well by Merilin's beard._'

For an instant Thorin thought he was still in his daydream, that the Bilbo in front of him was a trick of his mind.

He blinked a few times, positive the image created by his yearning heart would go away, that there would be another hobbit in front of his nose, one who didn't look like or sounded like Bilbo at all.

His vision stayed the same though, there still was a hazel eyed hobbit with bronze curls on his head. One that had aged a little since the last time he saw him, one that was freely staring at him without shame , but it defiantly was Bilbo.

Thorin got overwhelmed by the emotions that took hold of him when he realized his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and blinded by the love he felt for the halfling, he took a step inside, dropping his coat on the ground before he grabbed Bilbo by his shirt to pull him closer.

The halfling looked almost vulnerable in his amazement, his hazel orbs big out of surprise and his arms motionless hanging next to his body. But he didn't seem to be scared, looking him right into the eyes he rather seemed to fascinated.

Answering to his uncontrollable desire, Thorin crashed his lips onto the halfling's, getting an immediate response from Bilbo, who kissed him back with such passion and devotion Thorin got swept of off his feet.

Feeling the halfling's lips on his was wonderful, his heart was hammering in his chest, his blood rushed through his veins and he started to feel slightly dizzy in the head.

Trembling on his legs he lifted Bilbo off the ground, slamming the door shut with his foot as he carried the halfling further into the hallway, getting encouraged by the hobbit, who wrapped his legs around his waist, his hands finding their way into his damp hair at the same time.

Thorin roughly wiped some decorations off of the hallway's cabinet before he putted Bilbo down on it, never stopping with kissing his gorgeous lips.

A soft moan escaped from Bilbo's lips when his tongue slipped into his mouth, embracing the halfling's tongue in delight.

He wanted to be one with the being he had longed for so many years and he could feel the halfling wanted him too, the evidence of Bilbo's yearning was pressing against his abdomen.

Two soft little hands found their way underneath his shirt, tickling his back before they scratched it teasingly and Thorin replied to this with a low growl of pleasure.

He had dreamed about this, he even had fantasized about it, but in reality it felt so much better than he ever imagined possible.

Thorin slowly moved his lips from the halfling's mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses on the rest of his face while going down.

Meanwhile a panting Bilbo managed to pull out his shirt, brushing trough the hair on his chest with his fingers.

Letting go of his lips was like breaking a spell, and the halfling suddenly dropped his hands next to his body. ' Wait,... stop. Please.'

It came out in a whisper and it didn't sound convincing, but Thorin still stopped.

He wanted this, he craved for the halfling, but he would never do something against the other's will.

' What is wrong?' He asked softly, eying the halfling with care.

' It has been 50 years, Thorin.' Bilbo replied with a shaking voice. ' 50 years and I'm behaving like it only has been yesterday that I last saw you...'

It looked like there was more where that came from, but Bilbo fell silent, seeming to be lost for words.

' Fifty years indeed. Fifty years to figure out what I want.' Thorin said, his hands cupping the halfling's face. ' And I want you. From the moment you left, all I ever longed for was you, to feel your lips on mine again, to know that you love me.'

He got startled when he saw the sudden sadness in Bilbo's eyes, not knowing what he did to hurt him.

' Then why didn't you answer my letters?' Bilbo asked, sounding broken. ' If you love me, why didn't you answer any of the hundreds I must have written you?'

Thorin frowned, he never received any letters from the halfling in all those years. ' What letters?'

' The letters I wrote to you after I left, I started to write you on my way back here. I only stopped because I heard Erebor was taken by a dragon and I didn't know where to send them to anymore.' Bilbo answered, his gaze directed at the ground. ' But I never got one back, so I assumed you forgot about me or just didn't care enough,...'

' Bilbo, I swear I have never seen one of those letters.' Thorin said, feeling a sting of rage when he realized his parents must have held them back. ' I never would ignore them if only I had received one.'

' It's not like it occurred to you to write one out of your own free will...' Bilbo softly replied, his eyes meeting the dwarf's for a second.

It was an accusation Thorin rather had not heard, because it made him feel utterly bad about himself. However he couldn't deny the halfling was right, he never thought about sending a letter to Bilbo himself instead of waiting for one that never came.

' Like I thought, it didn't' Bilbo said when Thorin didn't answer immediately. The halfling got off of the cabinet and headed for the living room without giving Thorin another look.

' Bilbo, wait.' He demanded as he went after the halfling. ' Don't you think it has been best not to stay in contact with each other? That it has been easier not to long for each other?'

' No, it wasn't easier. I longed for you just the same!' Bilbo spat at him. ' You were on my mind every second of every minute of every hour of the day! Even when that dragon took Erebor and I didn't know if you were still alive! I've never been able to forget about you!'

' And I never forgot about you either, Bilbo.' Thorin replied, wrapping his arms around the halfling's waist. ' I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?'

Bilbo shrugged, but a little smile played around his lips already. ' It depends on what peace offering you are willing to make.'

Thorin grinned, he knew what kind of peace offering Bilbo wanted and he was very willing to make it.

He wanted to go for the halfling's lips again, but got distracted by a picture of a black haired hobbit boy hanging on the wall.

' You have a son?' He asked startled, pulling away from Bilbo.

' Huh, what?' Bilbo asked confused, looking at the dwarf like he was crazy.

' The picture over there.' Thorin explained, nodding in its direction. ' Is the boy your son?'

Realizing what Thorin was talking about, Bilbo shook his head. ' No, that's Frodo. He's my nephew. Now, am I getting my peace offering or not?'

Thorin smiled before he softly pressed his lips on Bilbo's again, kissing him more slowly and less roughly then he had before.

The kiss deepened quickly though, their tongues found each other's again and Thorin moaned when Bilbo's fingers fluttered over his bare chest.

He sat down on the couch, easily pulling Bilbo on his lap before he removed the halfling's shirt.

Thorin felt his arousal grow when Bilbo's fingers teasingly caressed his lower stomach just beneath the waistband of his trousers and started to nibble on the hobbit's ear.

' Have you ever done this before?' Bilbo asked out of breath, slowly continuing his way down.

Thorin shook his head. ' No, have you?'

' No.' Bilbo replied before he started to kiss the dwarf's chest. ' You never wanted to?'

' I never could do it. The few times I tried, I saw your face and I just couldn't' Thorin answered honestly. ' Now please, shut up.'

To avoid another word out of the hobbit's mouth, he crashed his lips on Bilbo's again.

He gasped for air when Bilbo's hand enfolded his private parts and started jerking teasingly slow.

Thorin leaned back, creating room to unbutton the hobbit's trousers, but Bilbo wouldn't let him.

Instead the halfling unbuttoned the dwarf's trousers before removing it pretty smoothly, his hand never losing interest in what it was doing.

Thorin let out another soft moan as Bilbo started to kiss his way down, replacing his hand with his lips.

His breath grew louder every second, with every blow the feeling of exploding grew bigger and when he came it was like he found himself in paradise.

Every beautiful thing in the world seemed to fade in comparison with the overwhelming, enjoyable feeling Bilbo gave him.

And he couldn't wait to return the favor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
****Don't forget to leave a review. ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


End file.
